1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device.
2. Background Technology
As with an ink jet printer, with a printing device for which a recording head that discharges ink drops is scanned over media it faces opposite to print, printing is done with paper feeding of paper from a feed cassette or a tray in which sheet form paper is housed, and the printed paper is ejected to a stacker. In recent years, as shown in Patent Document 1 noted hereafter, models that have built in devices for reversing the front and back of the paper, and models for which it is possible to mount a plurality of feed cassettes of different paper sizes have been manufactured, and there was a tendency for the paper conveyance path to become complex and for the conveyance path to become long. With this kind of model, with improvement of the processing capacity of the ink jet printer as a countermeasure, an attempt was made to shorten the time needed for conveying by accelerating the conveyance speed for conveying in the conveyance path.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-47014 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.